Meet the BladeBreakerettes!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The BladeBreakers may have won the World Championship in the first season, but now mysterious Beybladers are trying to defeat them in their own hometown. What happens when the five boys encounter five girls who have been ordered by the BBA to protect them
1. Prologue: The Girl Squad of the Celesius

Meet the BladeBreakerettes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, its characters, and its story plot, but I do own this  
particular story plot and my original characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Beyblade story ever on FanFiction.net. I'm still (well,  
most of the time) a Digimon and Snowboard Kids story writer, but ever since I started to  
watch Beyblade V-Force, I got into the plot of the story. ^_^ Hope you enjoy my first story  
on this section of FF.net!  
  
Summary: The BladeBreakers may have won the World Championship in the first season, but  
now mysterious Beybladers are trying to defeat them in their own hometown. What happens   
when the five boys encounter five girls who have been ordered by the BBA to protect them   
from harm? Well, what else you think?  
  
Prologue: The Girl Squad of the Celesius  
  
Somewhere really far from Japan, a plane called the Celesius is flying over the   
ocean. Some say that the plane came from the bottom of the ocean or that it was really a  
time machine, but it wasn't.  
  
The plane was built by its crew, five teenage girls, or to be exact, four teens and  
a small preteen neko-jin. The eldest of the crew appeared to be around fourteen years old   
while the youngest was about twelve years old. The rest were between those two ages.  
  
The leader, thirteen-year-old Rikku Mikima, was always care-free, but also well  
concerned about her friends. Whenever she has the chance to, she would think about how  
her life would be if she didn't get the Celesius to work when she and her friends were  
building the plane.   
  
She was also the major food-eater of the group.   
  
Every night, during dinner, she would ask for seconds, thirds, fourths, and maybe  
a fifth serving of food. Everyone wonders how in the world could Rikku stay so skinny and  
eat a whole month worth of food in just one night.   
  
The hyper-active neko-jin, twelve-year-old Amy Rose, was a small neko-jin for one  
her age. She loved one thing and only one thing: to build all kinds of trinkets and stuff  
to get her crew's attention. She was also interested in seeing the Beyblade battles on the   
TV her crew brought along because it was her other favorite thing to do besides inventing.  
  
Despite her love for inventing and Beyblade battling, she was secretly a quiet neko.  
Ever since escaping from that horrible abbey she lived in several years ago, Amy grew to  
really hate Voltaire and his wicked deeds because he used her as a specimen to put cat data   
in her and she grew kitty ears and a small tail because of it. She escaped and was found by  
two of her dearest friends, Rikku and Yuna, a few miles from the abbey.  
  
Thirteen year old Yuna Kisaragi was one of the most focused girls that the crew   
has ever met. She joined up with them when she was defeated in kendo by her sister, Ginny,  
and went to get more of training done before she would ever return to her hometown. Rikku   
promised her to take her to the best training grounds if Yuna would join the Celesius crew   
to explore the world.  
  
Of course, Yuna was also a great cook. Rikku would give her two thumbs up for the  
cooking *every* night. Even Kairi, the computer genius of the crew, loved Yuna's cooking.  
Whenever Rikku, Amy, or Paine tried to cook, the kitchen would be a disaster area. That's  
why everyone depends on Yuna (or Yunie, nicknamed by Rikku and Amy) to do the cooking.  
  
Fourteen year old Paine McCormick, the eldest of the crew, is mostly all the time  
quiet that it scares Amy half to death. Also, she always wears black, making the other girls  
uneasy as well. She is the one who keeps her happy-go-lucky group in their place. Whenever  
the younger girls got in trouble, Paine was the one who made the punishment.  
  
Only a few times Paine smiled to her friends. She was a loner girl who hated the  
darkness and evil that loneiness brought. No one would go near her to even say hello. Yuna  
was the one who brought Paine into the light and joy of friendship. Paine also had no   
family to love and care for her, so she always cherished the few times that she got to be   
with her new family, especially the times she had with Amy.  
  
Kairi Kuehnemund, age thirteen years old, was the computer genius of the Celesius.  
She knew how to work a computer faster than anyone who was a expert of computers and also   
works with the main computer (which runs the main engines btw). She's always talking in  
science language, which always confused the others.  
  
The only time she ever leaves the computer is to play on her own computer, which  
is named Jamison, who is a lost spirit trapped in her computer for a really odd reason.  
Kairi never leaves him behind when the crew explored the ruins of lost cities of the past,   
and neither does Jamison ever leave Kairi's side when she needs him. Those two are really  
not separable when it comes to exploration or to provide Amy with Beyblade players' stats.  
  
One day, Amy got on Kairi's personal computer to let Jamison get some news on any  
current events that happened. She was rather very upset to find out just yesterday that the  
BladeBreakers broke up. They were her favorite Beyblade team when she watched the matches  
on the TV.  
  
" Anything on the news, Jamie?" Amy asked politely. She had a habit of calling the  
computer 'Jamie' instead of Jamison.  
  
" Well, apparently, the BBA just found out that mysterious Beybladers were after   
all the members of the BladeBreaker team. But because of this, all five boys now need   
supervision from security. Hmm.... Amy, does this ring a bell to you?" Jamison replied.  
  
Amy thought of this. Her favorite Beyblade team getting targeted by mysterious   
Beybladers. The crew was without any jobs since there was nowhere else to find treasure.  
After a good five minute silence, the neko-jin spoke.  
  
" Jamison, go into the main controls and turn the Celesius around; we're going to  
Japan to put a end to this crazy group that's bothering my favorite team!"  
  
" But Amy, what about the others? Paine would *not* like this at ALL... After all,  
all the BladeBreakers are getting back because of this as well."  
  
" Well, then, Jamie..." Amy thought for a minute. " How would we live? You can live  
fine where you are, but us humans need food. We're down to a week's worth of food, and with  
Rikku's cravings for food, that week's supply will vanish!"  
  
" .... alright, I'll set the coordinates for the BBA Headquarters, but we got to   
speak with Mr. Dickenson first before we can get the job." Jamison answered. " Amy, the   
others should thank you after this for finding them a job."  
  
Amy nodded. " Thanks, Jamie. I always have faith in you, even though you're a small  
spirit inside a machine!"   
  
" Anytime, Amy."  
  
To Be Continued....  
Next Time: Chapter 1: Getting the Job 


	2. Chapter 1: Celesius Crashland!

Meet the BladeBreakerettes  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Alright, to start off, I'll explain a few things about the characters that  
I am using for the story. First of all, I'm using the *names* of characters from the games  
of Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts, and the Sonic series, not the ACTUAL characters from   
their respective video games.   
  
Sorry about that little bit of confusion... ^^; On with the story!   
  
Chapter 1: Celesius Crashland on the Beach  
  
" You did WHAT?!"  
  
The next morning, three out of the four teens were in plain shock. Amy had did the   
unthinkable. Paine was silently plotting something against Amy, probably doing extra chores  
or even more training, Yuna was quiet, but it was obvious that she was shocked, her light  
blue eyes were wide and bright, and Kairi was actually *scolding* Jamison for helping her  
in the deed. Only one was thankful and that was Rikku.  
  
" Well, I think that Amy was thinking of us when she found the job opening in the  
BBA. At least, we'll earn money for supplies and food!" she said, throwing her hand up in  
happiness.  
  
Paine, Yuna, and Kairi stared at the green eyed blonde.  
  
Jamison ended the silence between the five girls.   
  
" Uh, girls? I'm detecting a very small problem in one of the computers... and in   
one minute, the engines will fail, and in thirty seconds after that, this plane is gonna   
start to crashland!"  
  
That alert was followed by a snap, crackle, and pop of the main computer. Slowly,  
all five girls looked at the computer remains, then outside the window.  
  
Surely, the plane was starting its fall to Earth.  
  
After that, the girls slowly looked at each other. Then all panic broke loose.  
  
" The plane's gonna crash! The plane's gonna crash!!" Rikku screamed.  
  
" And we're gonna die within the plane!" Yuna yelled.  
  
" And we'll never see the light of another day!" Kairi squeaked in fear, holding  
Jamison close to her. Jamison just stayed quiet to not add more panic and terror to his  
young owner.  
  
" And I will never meet with my favorite team!" Amy cried to herself.  
  
" ..." was Paine's reply. It was already hard enough that the plane was going down,  
might crash, and might end up taking everyone's lives with it, her included.  
  
Rikku eyed the window one more time to see if the plane was nearing the soon-to-be  
crash site. But what she saw was the perfect opportunity to try to steer the plane to an  
safe area to land. She ran to the steering wheel.  
  
" Rikku, what are you doing?! Can't you see that we're gonna crash?!" Yuna asked.  
  
" I'm gonna save our plane and our lives by landing this plane on the beach! I just  
hope that it's not too late for me to prevent any damage to it!" Rikku explained, grabbing  
the wheel and pulling back on it.  
  
***  
  
At the nearby pier, Tyson and Kenny were still trying to figure out what happened  
to the ship they were on yesterday when both boys heard a whistling sound that seemed to  
be coming from the sky.  
  
" What's that sound?" Tyson asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, Tyson, but I'm trying to find out this minute." Kenny replied,   
typing on his computer.  
  
" I'm picking up a distress signal coming from a computer onboard the plane called  
the Celesius," Dizzi, Kenny's computer, answered the question. " Apparently, one of the  
main computers had problems and it was the engine's computer, and now the Celesius' crew  
captain is gonna try to land the plane on the beach."  
  
At that moment, Tyson saw a red and pink plane nearing the ground. It was a huge   
plane, and the landing was not going to be smooth if the plane was coming from the north.  
It was going to be definately a crashland.   
  
***  
  
Rikku was struggling to keep the plane from going too fast and also trying to keep  
the plane from hitting the nearby buildings.  
  
" Rikku, just give it up! There is NO WAY that you can prevent us from crashing!"  
Paine yelled. Everyone (except Rikku) was down on the floor, bracing for the impact of the  
crash.  
  
" At least, I'm TRYING to prevent from crashing!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
" Come on, Rikku, we can do it... together!" Amy said, having enough of hiding from  
the inevitable and running up to Rikku, grabbing her shoulders and pulling back, as to give  
more strength on the wheel.   
  
Yuna and Kairi saw this brave act by the small neko-jin. They looked at each other,  
nodded, and ran to the two girls pulling on the steering wheel. They all grabbed the wheel  
and struggled to turn the plane.  
  
" -sigh- Might as well help." Paine sighed to herself, walked to the wheel, and with  
just one hand, grabbed and pulled on the wheel.  
  
By a miracle, the plane started to turn and headed for the beach. All Rikku did  
was smile by her friends stood by her, helping her land the plane.  
  
Then, with a thud, the plane crashlanded on the beach.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Next Time: Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Kairi and Jamison

Meet the BreakBreakerettes  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Kairi and Jamison  
  
Kairi was the first to recover from the crash. The small blue eyed girl adjusted  
her glasses and got up, finding everyone else either moaning in pain or knocked out.   
  
'Wow, musta been our lucky day. None of us are dead.' she thought to herself.  
Then she found Jamison safe in the corner. Picking her friend up, she surveyed the scene  
around her. Yuna was out cold on the floor, Rikku was trying to fix her long blonde bangs  
and her hat to the perfect position, Amy was hanging on one of the high poles using her   
tail as a lifeline, and Paine was in a corner, dazed, but alright.  
  
" You okay, Jamison?" she asked, concerned.  
  
" I'm fine, Kairi, and your friends are alright as well. It's the Celesius that I'm  
more worried about. That crashland must have damaged a wing or two." Jamison replied in  
great relief that his human friend was safe.  
  
" Wanna see from the outside since the computer is now a exploded mess? You can  
analyze the damage from what you can see."   
  
" Sure, that way, the others can recover and get working on the main computer.   
After all, you ARE the genius girl of the Celesius crew."  
  
Kairi smiled at Jamison. He really understood her feelings. Walking to the door,   
which was slanted due to the landing and grabbing a small backpack full of   
, she and her friend headed to the outside world.  
  
" Do you think that the plane's computer failed or crashed?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tyson and Kenny went to investigate the crashed Celesius, and also trying to find  
anyone who was in trouble. When they got to the crash site, they saw one of the front wings  
really badly damaged, but everything else looked okay.  
  
" Why do you think that this plane crashed? Its pilot must have fallen asleep on the  
job. Either that or the engines failed." Tyson said, taking a good look at the broken wing.  
  
" If the plane's pilot had fell asleep, this plane would have landed in the ocean.  
And besides, I thought I saw someone trying to steer the plane through there." Kenny replied  
while also pointing to the window.  
  
Just then, a small hatch opened up. Looking up, both boys saw a young girl climb   
out of the doorway, grabbing onto a pole nearby and pulling herself up. After getting an  
firm foothold, they saw that she opened up a laptop.   
  
" Jamison, damage check on Celesius." they heard her say.  
  
Tyson and Kenny hid as to not to get noticed by the young girl. After a few minutes,  
the computer that the girl had spoke up.  
  
" Kairi, the right wing damage is severe. Bits of the wing flew off and who knows  
where they landed..." the laptop went silent.  
  
" Jamie, what's wrong? Do you sense anyone?" Kairi asked, slightly worried.  
  
" I'm picking up two lifeforms, unknown at the time. Use my radar to conduct an  
area database and find them."   
  
Kairi looked around and saw no one, so following the computer's advice, she put out  
a small satellite and typed in a code to find anyone.  
  
" How did the thing that the girl had sensed us?" Tyson asked Kenny from his hiding  
space, taking his hat off and putting it in a safe place.  
  
" I don't know, maybe it has heat sensors or sound sensors." Kenny replied.  
  
" Lifeforms found, Kairi. Check the area over there!" Jamison replied.  
  
" Thanks, Jamie." After that, she closed up Jamison and jumped off, landing softly  
on her two feet. Kairi then started walking towards where the two boys were hiding.  
  
" She's coming this way!" Kenny yelped, backing up a little.  
  
" She looks harmless. Doesn't even look like she carries a Beyblade on her. How is  
she supposed to protect herself?" Tyson said.   
  
Kairi stopped where she was. Hearing that she didn't carry a Beyblade on her from  
one of the boys, she was going to prove them wrong. Pulling out a pink launcher, she loaded  
up her own Beyblade and set it on the launcher.  
  
" So, thought that I didn't have a Beyblade on me, no? I'm about to prove you wrong!  
Come out or face my blade!"  
  
" Wait!" a computer voice yelled out. Kairi pulled out the laptop again and opened  
it up. " Jamison, was that you?"  
  
" No, it sounded like another computer. That one was female." Jamison replied.  
  
Kairi then turned around to see Dizzi, still open and left behind by Kenny during  
his and Tyson's hiding behind the bushes.  
  
' Oh, I forgot Dizzi!" Kenny thought to himself.   
  
Kairi went up to the talking female computer, putting down her Beyblade, still in  
its launcher and setting down Jamison. " Wow, another talking computer! What's your name?"  
  
" My name is Dizzara, but everyone calls me Dizzi. What's your name by the name?"  
Dizzi calmly responded.  
  
" I'm Kairi Kuehnemund, and this is my talking computer Jamison. He got trapped  
in there during one of the lightning storms that the Celesius flew through. He was my  
faithful Bit-Beast Angelheart until that day, but then he became my friend Jamison."  
  
" The same thing happened to me. My friend Kenny was fixing my blade when a freak  
power surge hit and I got stuck in his laptop. After that, he became a info gatherer for  
the Bladebreaker team, which won the World Championship last year."  
  
" Kairi! That's the team that Amy was supposed to meet up with to offer our great  
protection services when we got to the BBA HQ! Maybe she can help us find them." Jamison  
rapidly said, realizing that Dizzi had connections to the Bladebreakers.  
  
" You're right, Jamie. Come on, Dizzi. Let's find your owner before anything can  
happen to you." Kairi said, closing up Jamison and putting him in his pouch before picking  
up Dizzi carefully. Before the young girl and her computer friends could get anywhere,  
a cloaked figure came into view.  
  
" You know the Bladebreakers team, don't you?" they asked.  
  
" Not close, but yeah, I know them." Kairi said, getting a little defensive.  
  
" You... have a Bit-Beast as well?"  
  
Now Kairi was getting scared. How did the person know that she had a Bit-Beast?  
  
Tyson and Kenny saw the scene unfold before them. Kairi was being questioned by a  
somewhat familiar cloaked figure. Then a sudden thought hit Tyson.  
  
' That's Ozuma, no doubt about that! But why would he go after a young girl whose   
Bit-Beast is stuck in a laptop... uh-oh...'  
  
" Kenny, he's after both Dizzi and the girl's Bit-Beast. He wants both of them. We  
got to stop him before he can do so!" Tyson said to Kenny, realizing that Ozuma was there  
to collect Dizzi and Jamison.  
  
" Wait, Tyson. Let's see what the girl can do to protect them. Though the odds are  
really against her, she can make a strategy to come back." Kenny replied, then turned to   
face the up-coming battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Look!"   
  
Rikku was looking outside the window when she also saw the scene unfold between  
Kairi and Ozuma, but everyone else was still out of it. Looking out again, Rikku then saw  
the two kids pull out their Beyblades.  
  
" Come on, Kairi, show that guy what you're made of!" she said, pounding on the  
glass window, cheering her friend on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi pulled out her set up Beyblade just as Ozuma was setting his up for the battle  
to come.   
  
" 3.... 2.... 1.... Let it rip!"  
  
Both teens shot their Beyblades to the grinded sands of the beach. Kairi's Beyblade,  
Angelheart, was spinning at its top speed, its path headed straight for Ozuma's Beyblade,   
Flash Lepoard. But the other blade was too fast for the girl's blade to catch up and strike.  
  
" Come on, Angelheart! You got to win to protect yourself and our new friend!"  
Kairi yelled. She looked like she was backed up into a corner that she didn't want to be  
at when Flash Lepoard unleashed its attack.  
  
" Flash Lepoard, Final Flash!" Ozuma yelled. Kairi was now trapped, but before  
Flash Lepoard's attack was unleashed, both of Kairi's blue eyes and Angelheart's bit-chip  
started to glow. Ozuma was now surprised to see that the girl was able to control her own  
Bit-Beast with the use of her heart.  
  
" Angelheart, Lightstorm Wind!" Kairi screamed, her eyes still glowing bright.   
With several crashes, her faithful Bit-Beast sent Flash Lepoard flying and out of spin   
power. Ozuma picked up his Beyblade and replied, " Until we meet again, farewell." He then  
took off just as quickly as he came. After he left, Kairi's eyes and her Beyblade stopped  
glowing and Angelheart went back to its rightful owner.  
  
" I won! Now's that's cool!" Kairi cheered.   
  
" We saw the match! Are you alright?"  
  
Kairi turned around to face Tyson and Kenny. Dizzi then spoke up.  
  
" Kairi, this is Tyson and Kenny. These two are part of the World Champion team, the  
Bladebreakers. Kenny, Tyson, this is Kairi Kuehnemund. She's one of the girls aboard the  
Celesius plane when it crashlanded. And her computer in her pouch, that's Jamison, her  
Bit-Beast that's trapped as well."  
  
Kairi then asked, " Who was that person?"  
  
Tyson sweatdropped, " Where to start...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Time on " Meet the Bladebreakerettes":  
Chapter 3: Meeting Rikku, the Give-Back Thief 


End file.
